At Last
by Mumei no namae
Summary: Nowaki has to work late, leaving Hiroki alone at home. When Nowaki comes home, what awaits for him. Fluff.


It was the end of a long day, and Nowaki was glad to finally arrive home. His phone had died sometime during the emergency he had to stay behind to help out with, so needless to say he was dreading the reaction that was inevitably awaiting him through the door .

He was expecting books to be thrown, words to be shouted, fists to be flying; anything but the scene in front of him, a scene which stopped his heart still.

He heard the crackling of sound coming from the TV. Cheering coming from their friends and family with a younger Hiroki, a very drunk younger Hiroki mind you, shouting at the crowd. Nowaki knew this video well, after all it was the only video amongst plenty of DVDs thanks to Miyagi being in charge of filming that day.

Nowaki couldn't stop the smile from forming as he heard the cheering stop and the instruments start. The soft sound of Hiroki's voice once again brought tears to the giants eyes.

"_At last, my love has come along."_

Nowaki carefully took off his shoes and made his way over to the bundle of blankets in front of the TV, making sure he didn't make a sound.

"_My lonely days are over, And life is like a song."_

As he got closer he heard a gentle humming coming from the blankets and his smile grew wider.

"_At last, the skies are blue and my heart was wrapped up in clover, the night I looked at you. I found a dream that I could speak to,"_

Just as expected though, as soon as he placed his hand on Hiroki's well covered shoulder Hiroki shot up, cheeks flaring red and tear stained, hands searching for something to throw at his husband.

"_A dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to, a thrill that I have never known."_

Nowaki grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and pressed pause just as he heard Miyagi's voice.

"_Not now Shu-chin, Hiroki's giant would kill me if I missed this."_

And then a flash of Shinobu's disgruntled face before he turned and stormed off.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? Do you even _know _what _time _it is? You could have at least called, BAKA!" Nowaki turned to his husband just in time for the first waves of books to hit him.

After successfully dodging the second wave, he managed to say, "I'm sorry Hiro-san, I would have called but there was an emergency at the hospital and my phone died. I didn't know that you would miss me enough to cry. You're so cute, Hiro-san."

The third and fourth wave of books came at full force, making Nowaki stumble back and lose his footing of the discarded blankets on the floor.

Looking up at Hiroki with his trademark puppy-dog eyes, "I'm sorry Hiro-san. Would you like to watch our wedding video together, now that I'm home?" After sending Nowaki the glare that would reduce his students to a crying mess only to see his dumb giant sat there with his goofy grin and arms open, he sat down next to him and rewound the video back to the beginning, mentally cursing Miyagi for insisting on using his old video recorder instead of the camera he had bought especially for the occasion.

Once back at the start, they sat there silently watching the ceremony and by the time it came for them to exchange the rings, Hiroki found himself sat in Nowaki's lap trying to save his last ounce of pride for the next part of the video by not balling his eyes out.

Nowaki on the other hand, was holding Hiroki tightly in his arms while letting his tears fall down his smiling face, openly and unashamedly.

By the end of the video, Hiroki was rubbing his eyes with his fists begging himself to stop crying. Nowaki was still holding him, only now he had his face hidden in the elders hair.

"Hiro-san, would you please sing for me again?" Well that stopped Hiroki's tears from falling. He stood up, yelling that he was drunk and that it will never happen again and that he didn't even want to do it.

"But Hiro-san, Usami-sensei already told me that you wanted to sing that song for me and you only got drunk because you were nervous. Please sing for me, Hiro-san."

After standing there with his mouth flapping like a fish out of water, Hiroki stormed off into the bedroom. As expected, the opened and Hiroki threw a pillow out, not even bothering to say that Nowaki was sleeping on the couch that night.

Once Nowaki was settled into a comfy spot on the sofa, he sighed, "Happy anniversary, Hiro-san." And waited for Hiroki to calm down and come out to tell him that he's cold.

* * *

><p><strong>So my first fic with this account.<strong>

**At Last by Etta James is one of my favourite songs (yes I am 16, I just like the song .) and when I was listening to it the other day the idea to write aNowaHiro fic with it in just came to me.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, there's two more one-shots I've written similar to this with the other Junjo pairings.**

**Reviews are always welcome, if you have any criticism about something or if I've gotten something wrong please tell me and I will try to change it. :**


End file.
